Handcuffs and Fun
by ShoZettaSlow
Summary: Reno & Rufus oneshot. Just a random thing that popped into my head. Rufus is held hostage by the Turks -BC-. He's treated well and it gets pretty boring, but are the handcuffs really necessary? And what happens when Reno drops by to entertain him?


It's around Before Crisis. I've never played it (It's only out for phones in Japan I guess) but this is what I learned for obsessive research on everything Final Fantasy: Rufus was funding and informing for AVALANCHE because he wanted them to kill his dad so he could be president, the Turks captured him and held him hostage because the leader at that time (Verdot I think) was the father of the leader of AVALANCHE. 

So my yaoi controlled mind thought 'What happened with Reno then?' Basicly they're just friends for a while, closer than the average boss-employee relationship. There's the whole sexual tension thing and Reno's always being a pervert, he acts like it's a joke though.

Here are my thoughts on that. Including a Lemon and some Reno randomness. I can't tell whose POV this is anymore.^^'

The prison cell was better than he'd expected, then again his 'captors' knew better than to do anything to him. They probably knew he wouldn't try to escape anyway. _Still are the handcuffs really necessary? Where did they even get these? _He tugged gently on the chain that connected his wrists. _This isn't as bad as I'd expected though. The only real problem I run into is boredom. _He took off his jacket and flung it carelessly to one side_. _For lack of a better idea he sang softly to himself. After a while he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Well ain't that pretty, yo."

He turned his head to see a lanky redhead leaning against the bars of his cell, smirking. "What are you doing here Turk?"

The redhead looked offended. "What? We're friends aren't we? Speaking of which you can call me Reno, I get kinda sick of the formalities."

"Fine. Why am I here?"

"You know why you're here. It wasn't very nice, funding those AVALANCHE people. You know they try to kill me sometimes. Honestly, I thought we were friends."

"We're hardly friends, I'm your superior and I've made that clear."

"You don't look so superior now, yo. All chained up like that, not saying I don't like it."

"You know I get sick of that talk, Reno." He said, looking away.

"There, see? Now you're talking like you usually do. You know there's no need to get all defensive, Rufsey."

"What have I told you about-?"

"Alright alright, sorry _Boss. _No need to get so touchy_ Boss."_

"Reno."

"Yes, Boss?"

"You can call me Rufus."

"Aww, that's sweet baby."

"Don't start with that."

"Don't start with what sweetheart?"

"Pet names."

The Turk rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Alright, Rufus. You never let me have any fun."

"Work is no place for fun."

"Oh? Even though my work is keeping you locked up?"

"Work is work." Something dawned on him. "You'd never pay this much attention to a job like this."

"Well not usually."

"Why are you down here then?"

He opened the door and walked inside, throwing himself casually on the bed. "I felt like providing you with some entertainment, yo."

"Entertainment…?"

"Yeah, seems like you'd need it…stuck down here alone."

"I'm perfectly capable of entertaining myself."

"Yeah? I bet you are." He got up to stand in front of Rufus, jingling the chain on the cuffs. "You know I'm the one that suggested the handcuffs. Those are mine too."

"Why would you say I needed handcuffs?"

"Cause I wanted to have some fun, yo."

"Fun…"

Reno pushed the blond gently foreword before slamming his hands down on the wall to either side of him with a wicked grin. "Yeah, fun." He crushed their lips together fiercely before moving down to his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He snickered against the blonde's pale skin. "What does it feel like, yo?"

"It feels like you're _trying_ to seduce me."

"Does it now?" A hand slid down to rub at his groin. "Feels like it's working, yo."

Rufus stifled a groan at the contact.

"Don't be so stubborn." He pressed down harder. "Come on, you like it don't you?"

His lips stayed shut. "Mmm!"

The redhead sighed. "Close enough." He unbuttoned the blonde's shirt, trailing kisses down his torso.

Rufus watched his subordinate lean back, green eyes scanning him, taking in every detail of his scarred body.

"You're skinny; I always figured you'd be bigger than me." He smiled. "It's that damn jacket, isn't it?" He bit lightly at the exposed skin of his shoulder. "Gotta hide it from the world, huh?"

_Where is this coming from? _Rufus wondered. He said nothing, moaning at the teeth on his skin.

"That's what I wanna hear." The Turk smiled and set to sucking and biting the tender skin of his neck. "Don't hide the mark."

_It doesn't matter anyway, not many people are going to see it._

"I'm going to move now. I can trust you to stay can't I?" He bit down hard on Rufus' neck, enticing another moan. He smirked and removed his hands from the wall, pulling off his jacket and working furiously at his buttons.

Rufus watched in silence for a moment before pushing his hands away and hastily undoing each button with trembling fingers. His eyes swept over the slim, tattooed body in front of him. His fingers itched to trace the taut muscles and old scars. Before he could say anything he was pulled in for another kiss.

Reno's skilled hands moved along the bare torso, stopping to pinch gently at a nipple. His mouth followed, licking, kissing and biting as Rufus squirmed. Pushing him gently down on the bed Reno crawled on top of him. His grin was gone and his eyes were dark with lust as he freed Rufus of his remaining clothes and stared hungrily before moving down.

Rufus moaned as the Turk ran his tongue along his inner thigh to the base of his erection, which was throbbing almost painfully. He didn't move for a moment, as though intentionally teasing the blond. Then he took him in his mouth and smiled at the loud moan he received. Moving slowly, his teeth scraped gently against the sensitive skin. Rufus was screaming for him in moments.

Reno brought a hand up and to the blonde's mouth, pressing three fingers to his lips gently. "Suck 'em." He said hoarsely. Rufus complied, taking the fingers into his mouth and running his tongue along them, coating them. The redhead removed his fingers and looked up at the blonde's face. "Ready?" Rufus nodded weakly and he pushed one finger into the blonde's tight entrance, wincing as he cried out in pain. He moved the finger experimentally until Rufus gave a loud moan. Smiling, he added another finger and scissored them slightly to stretch the opening, then he added a third and found the spot again.

"Reno, now." The blond murmured softly.

Reno nodded and pushed himself in gently, groaning Rufus' name. He was still for a while before the blond impatiently ordered him to move. He pulled out all the way and pushed back in again, trying not to hurt the man.

"Stop being so damn gentle and fuck me already."

Reno grinned and accepted the order, impaling himself once again before quickening his thrusts.

"There!"

"There?" Reno smirked, hitting the spot again.

Rufus moaned and writhed as the Turk slammed into his prostate viciously. Just as he thought he couldn't bear anymore a hand wrapped around his throbbing member and began jerking it in time with the thrusts. His hands strained against the cuffs, trying to break free, searching for something to grab onto.

"Ah- Reno I'm…"

"Yeah, come for me." The Turk panted.

He lost control and his seed splattered between them. Reno felt him tightening in orgasm and thrust deep inside before finally letting go.

He allowed Reno to lay on top of him for awhile before breathlessly groaning a "Reno move."

"No."

"Move Turk!"

"Make me."

Rufus struggled slightly beneath him, not really wanting to rid himself of the comforting heat.

"You're not even trying, yo."

"Do you want me to try?"

"It's more fun when you put up a fight." The redhead smirked evily. "Besides, someone's gonna come down here looking for me."

"Why?"

"I kinda skipped out on a job for this."

"I thought this was your job."

"It is... in my personal opinion this is more important than the other thing."

"Which was what?"

"I dunno. It was for your Old Man though so I figured it'd be fine."

The blond sighed. "At least get me out of these handcuffs."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as his hands were free Rufus slapped Reno hard across the face.

"What the fuck? You just bitch slapped me!"

The blond simply stared coldly at him. "Next time you want to have fun, Turk, don't you _dare_ cuff me."

It's late, I wanted to finish this but I wasn't sure how to end it. Anyway there you go. First oneshot.


End file.
